emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Napoli
Antonio Napoli is Emily's and Angela's uncle and Marcello's father. He has been running restaurants since he was very young and is the owner of at least three restaurants. He is the one who taught Emily how to run a restaurant and helped her get started in the restaurant business. Personality Antonio is generally a friendly man. However, in Emily's Honeymoon Cruise, he is shown to be pushy and hard-headed, harassing Brigid despite her repeatedly telling him to leave her alone. Antonio tends to get into trouble sometimes, but Emily is always there to help him out of it. Appearance Antonio is a heavy-set older man. He has balding gray hair and brown eyes. In Emily's Childhood Memories, it is shown that his hair was brown before it turned gray. He usually wears a green shirt and black pants. Early life Antonio grew up in Napoli, Italy. In Emily's Home Sweet Home, it is revealed that he comes from a big Italian family and has four brothers, Edward being one of them. It is unknown when Antonio moved to the US. Antonio might have been a single father, as no mention is ever made of a partner prior to Brigid. 1992 Antonio works in Edward's and Evelyn's vegetable garden and clears tables for Emily. 2001 Emily is working her first restaurant job by helping out in Antonio's Italian restaurant. An upgrade can be purchased to make Antonio refill the soup bowls. Delicious 2 Antonio is having trouble with mobster tycoon Freddy Fries after Marcello gambled away all the earnings to his bistro. Emily sets out to save her uncle's restaurants. In the Italian Restaurant, Antonio plays the violin for the customers. After Emily saves the restaurants and drives out Freddy Fries, Antonio is finally able to relax. Delicious - Emily's Tea Garden Emily learns that Antonio ruined his long friendship with Alfonse, the owner of the posh restaurant, years ago because he accused Alfonse of stealing his best recipe. Emily is disappointed in her uncle, but Antonio eventually sets his pride aside and apologizes to Alfonse. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Antonio attends Emily's winter party at the Snuggford Hotel. He occasionally pops up throughout the game to catch up with Emily. Delicious - Emily's Childhood Memories When Emily is working at her childhood home, Antonio assists by making pancakes. On one day, he gives Emily some mini pizzas that give customers a mood boost. Delicious - Emily's True Love Antonio can be seen in the crowd at Angela's wedding, but he has no speaking role. Leftover data in the game's installation folder proves that he was originally intended to have a bigger role, but this was cut from the final game. He would have supplied Emily with fresh ingredients for her restaurant and welcomed her home after her adventures in Europe. Delicious - Emily's Wonder Wedding Antonio is invited to Emily's and Patrick's wedding by default. Again, he has no spoken lines. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Antonio develops a crush on Brigid. He tries everything he can think of to express his feelings for her, even though Brigid makes it clear that she is not interested. Eventually though, Brigid feels touched that Antonio has planned a picnic for her and kisses him on the cheek. By the epilogue, the two of them appear to be dating. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning Antonio and Edward are trying to upstage each other by buying Paige fancy toys. While trying out the toy cars they bought for Paige, they accidentally set Emily's Place on fire. Gallery Antoni2.png Ant.jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Helpers Category:Males Category:Napoli Family Category:Delicious Category:Entertainers